The Great Wave of Hadante
by Zallie
Summary: When trapped within the prison world of Taldor, what if the original SG-1 met a very different 'Destroyer of Worlds'.


_**Summary: **_

SG-1: Season 2/ Episode – Prisoners  
Dr Who: Season Four – Donna is the Doctors' companion, but separated at the start of this story.

_**A/N:**__ Destroyer of Worlds Couldn't help myself. Plus, I've always wanted to have someone correct Daniel with his Botany Bay/Sydney Harbour comment – and who better!?_

**The Great Wave of ****Hadante**

_**Prologue.**_

"It's like we're in Botany Bay", Daniel thought out aloud as the four new arrivals squeezed past several other prisoners, each and every one of their newfound captive counterparts attempting to intimidate and daunt the latest additions to the penal colony.

"What?" Jack spun on his heel, facing Daniel with a look of wonder and slight annoyance. _Trapped in a prison, and Daniel chooses make vague connections. Typical. _

"Oh, the original name for Sydney Harbour. When the British first colonized Australia, they turned it into a continental prison that was half a world away", Daniel offered, rambling a little in his explanation before pausing in his own contemplation, "Of course this is probably more than…that"

Jack simply smiled, as he patted the archaeologist on the shoulder, the others unsure if this was a gesture in which to comfort, or one of a more sardonic nature.

"Port Jackson"

All four heads jumped to the direction of the newfound voice, each shocked for their own reasons into silence.

"What?", Jack repeated the original question he had asked of Daniel only moments before.

The odd man seem to either ignore or not even detect the annoyance in Jack's voice, his face transforming into a manic grin as he rapidly descended into an exuberant explanation, "Port Jackson. _That's_ the original name for Sydney Harbour. That's where they established the colony! Botany Bay where good old Jimmy landed! Artie went there too, with the first fleet. Thought it was a bit, you know, blah. So He went around the corner, found Port Jackson!", He ended his recollection by balancing on his tip-toes, his almost insane smile never leaving his lips, "It's still called Botany Bay, by the way. After 200 or so years, they never changed the name"

The three Humans and single Jaffa before him stood in silence, each expressing their own dismay in their features, ranging from shock and amazement, right through to confusion and a clear _not another nerd _expression of exasperation, obviously from Jack.

"Weeeeell…", the peculiar individual broke the muteness, continuing to rock back and forth on the spot, trying to hide his own awkwardness at the entire situation, "Never mind me…I tend to talk…a lot…"

"…That is Earth history", Sam interrupted, the first of SG-1 to speak.

"Yes. It is"

"We're on the other side of the Universe, an unknown planet full of prisoners" Daniel spoke, slowly moving toward the man before him in a mixture of fear and unbridled curiosity, "How can you possibly know about the little intricacies of Earth?"

The offbeat being before them suddenly grew uncomfortable, his hand immediately reaching for his right ear as his head tilted, tugging on it in a manner that spoke of his own unease.

"Just curious, is all" Jack offered, also picking up their recent acquaintance's anxiety, smiling as his chin rose with his toothy grin.

"Ummm…", the man pursed his lips, musing his words, "I read. A lot"

It was hardly convincing, however Jack chose to ignore this obvious fact, "How about a name? Can't keep calling you '_The Geek_', which is my own name for you by the way", he stated, a smile across his face that did not seem to reach his eyes, "Got enough of them already", he indicated with a quick movement of his head toward Daniel and Sam.

"The Doctor" He grinned, instantly forgetting his recent discomfort.

"The Doctor?", Jack questioned, obviously discontent with the answer provide.

"Yes, The Doctor", he nodded, a little of his recent nervousness returning as he nodded in accord, obvious in the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, okay _The Doctor_. Wanna fill us in on how the hell we get outta here?"

_So, should I continue?_


End file.
